Dying Heartbeat-Part One
by Skylark2
Summary: One cuss word.....the ambulances come to the scene. Will everyone be okay?


Okay, here's da second part!!! Since y'all asked for it! And about that….thank you all soooooo much for all the reviews. Darkchilde was right-you guys RULE!!!!!

I know the prologue was a little short, but hey it was a prologue. All my parts will be shorter that you would probably like, but that's just me. I tried to make this one long…..and please forgive me Jamie fans-I had to. I'm one of ya, really I am! He's not dead…..yet……..

****

DISCLAIMER: I hate these things-y'all know the drill, I don't own IaHB. 

Dying Heartbeat

Part One

"Oh Lord, Jamie…..Val….Oh God.."

Caitie Roth's anguished cry sliced through the atmosphere. The lithe girl darted through the crowd, desperate. Gasping, she sprinted toward the wreck of the ambulance. The distant sound of a rescue vehicle's sirens cut through her mind, and Caitie inwardly sighed in relief. She quickly returned her attention to the ambulance. The door was twisted, and Caitie knew that she wouldn't be able to pull it open. However, she tried anyway. The girl grasped what had been the handle, and began heaving. The door was stuck firmly. The sirens were getting closer, and Caitie willed them to hurry-the people inside may not have much time. As she struggled to open the door, adrenaline coursed through her body. With a wild pull, the door came loose. Caitie shot backwards, the door landing nearby. She sat for a moment to catch her breath, slightly amazed at what she'd done.

Nearby, the ambulance screeched to a halt amidst the milling crowd that had gathered at the scene of the accident. Police cars drove into the mob and began urging people to leave. The EMT's raced through the people to the cars, two of them running to the black car and the other two jogging to the ambulance. Sirens heralded the arrival of a second ambulance. As Caitie rose, the EMTs raced past her. One of them reached in and gently checked the driver for any back injuries. Caitie caught her breath as she saw Hank's bloody features.

"Be careful-you shouldn't move him." The second EMT remarked. The first grimaced. "No choice-we can't help any of them while they're in there. Better paralyzed than dead." Caitie gasped, the full realization hitting her. The thought that any of her friends may end up paralyzed or dead completely petrified her. Catie than did something she'd never done before-she raised her head to the skies and prayed.

"Oh please God, don't you dare let any of them die. Please let them be okay." She watched as the EMTs dragged Hank out onto the pavement. A gash in his forehead was bleeding heavily, and the grotesque angle of his left arm indicated it was broken. Other than that, he appeared to have suffered no serious injury. Caitie could only hope that he had no spinal injury. One of the second ambulance's crew jogged over and began tending to the unconscious teen. Caitie eyes were glued to the scene as the paramedics dragged the next victim out. Tyler's handsome features were mangled and bloody. Blood streamed through his shirt. "Put pressure on that now!" the first EMT barked. Another paramedic quickly applied pressure to the gaping wound. Some more EMTs had brought over some gurneys and were carefully loading Hank onto one. 

Suddenly, Caitie felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Miss, you need to move away now, please." Caitie turned to see a tall policeman. She quickly babbled an explanation. "Sir, they-they're my friends, please.." He shook his head, relenting slightly. "well-at least move back there."he said, pointing to a tree several yards back. Relieved she had not been forced to leave, Caitie willingly moved back. She could still see the activity fine. The paramedics were dragging out the third victim as the ambulance carrying Hank roared away. Tyler was being loaded onto another gurney. As Caitie caught sight of the third teen, her body seemed to freeze. She could not breathe. Val's limp body seemed so helpless, blood soaking her clothes. Her leg was bent at an impossible angle, her ankle near her hip. Some paramedics quickly lifted her onto a gurney, straightening the broken leg. She quickly disappeared into another ambulance.

That one and the one with Tyler quickly sped off, sirens blaring. The EMTs reached inside for the next teen, and Caitie's heart tightened. "Jamie…" she whispered.

The paramedic was halfway into the wrecked vehicle before he could grab hold of Jamie. Caitie held her breath as the dark-haired teen was dragged out. The first paramedic quickly knelt down beside him. His face was worried.

"Oh hell…there's no pulse!"

Please don't kill me, he's not dead yet! I know it was short, but that's me-sorry!

I'll try to get the next one out soon. Y'all know the drill-please review! The more reviews, the faster the next part gets out. Hope you like it-I know there's some errors but my computer doesn't let me fix 'em without ruining the whole story.

Anyway, see ya later-hope ya enjoyed it!

Sabriel


End file.
